Minty Maniacs
The Minty Maniacs are a mint-green team introduced in Hubelino Tournament 2016. They have competed in both seasons of the tournament as well as MarbleLympics 2018, and appeared in the Marble League Showdown 2019 to compete for one of eight spots in the 2020 MarbleLympics Qualifiers. #MintCondition ]] 'Team Members' Hubelino Tournament Season 1 The Minty Maniacs started off this tournament with a close finish right in front of the Black Jacks to earn them a silver medal. The Minty Maniacs placed 5th in the Catwalk. They stood in 3rd in the standings afterwards. The Maniacs easily advanced to the final round of Halfpipe Crash, but fell 4 points short of the winners, The Green Gang. They tied for 2nd in the standings with the Golden Wisps after this round. The Minty Maniacs barely cleared round 2 in the Elimination Maze. Minty Fresh placed 3rd in round 6 right behind Rollo from the Ruby Rollers and Jack of Clubs from the Black Jacks. The Maniacs advanced to 2nd in the total standings. The Minty Maniacs went first in Quartet Jump and placed 4th, putting them back into 3rd in the total standings. The Minty Maniacs lost the first round of Pursuit Slalom and placed 6th, their worst performance yet. This moved them back to 4th in the standings. The Minty Maniacs made it to the Semi-Finals of Swing Wave, but came up short. They placed 4th and went back up to 3rd in the standings. The Maniacs placed 5th in the Combination Race. The Minty Maniacs placed last in their first race of Halfpipe Dash and placed 3rd in the consolation round, ending up in 7th place. This dropped them down to 5th tied with the Bluefastics. In what seemed to be the opposite of a hot streak, the Minty Maniacs lost in their first heat of the Relay Course and placed 5th. They dropped to 6th in the standings. The Minty Maniacs ended up with a disappointing 5th place in the Block Push after losing in their first round. In a tragic ending, the Minty Maniacs placed 6th in the Ball Battle. They ended the tournament in 7th place. 'MarbleLympics 2018' With Season 1 of the Hubelino Tournament officially completed, the Minty Maniacs applied to compete against the other MarbleLympics teams for a spot in the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics. 'Qualifiers' The Minty Maniacs competed in Group A. In the first event Curling, the Minty Maniacs lost barely to the Chocolatiers just because the Chocolatiers were closer. They did however come in 6th place getting 3 points. In the Snow Sprint, Minty Drizzel was able to come in second right behind Astron from Team Galactic. 7 points were added to there total having 10 points overall putting them in a three tie for second with the Rojo Rollers and the Crazy Cat's Eyes. In the third event the Ice Sprint, Minty Fresh got 4th place with a time of 4.95 getting 5 points putting them in 4th place on the edge of qualifying. In the Halfpipe, the Minty Maniacs needed a good amount of points and they did get good points. They got 3rd place earning 6 points letting them qualify in 3rd place. Main Tournament During the off-season, the Minty Maniacs competed with all of the teams that had participated in the ML2018 Qualifiers in the 100 m Water Race. Unfortunately, the team did not finish the race, with Minty Drizzel getting stuck early on the track with six other marbles. Retirement During the Amazing Marble Maze Race, it was revealed that the Minty Maniacs, along with the Black Jacks and Golden Orbs, were not going to take part in the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers in favor of Hubelino Tournament 2018. Hubelino Tournament 2018 The Minty Maniacs didn't start off too well and ended up not qualifying for the Swing Wave finals despite having scored the most points in Group A. The Maniacs placed 5th in this event. Despite coming up short in the first event, the Minty Maniacs came home with the gold in the Catwalk. With an impressive 5-0-0 record, the Minty Maniacs rolled over the competition and shot up to first in the standings. The Minty Maniacs placed 2nd in the Funnel Race with a time of 3:32:96, a full 20 seconds after the Valiant Violets and 17 seconds before the gold medalists, the Black Jacks. Despite these results, the Maniacs were still 3 points ahead of the Black Jacks to hold on to 1st place in the standings. The Minty Maniacs seemed to be on fire at this point, but that streak ended at the Halfpipes. The Maniacs barely scraped by in the first heat and were subsequently eliminated. They placed 6th in this event and dropped to 3rd in the standings behind the Black Jacks and the Bumblebees. The Minty Maniacs placed 3rd in Block Bumping behind the Bluefastics and the ever-present Black Jacks. The Minty Maniacs remained in 3rd in the standings. After winning another gold in the Relay Race, the Minty Maniacs were back on top of the standings. After a very close final round, the Maniacs are victorious. After amazing consistency through the first 6 rounds, the Minty Maniacs lost in the final of the Maze to the Bumblebees. The Minty Maniacs were still able to hang on to the top spot. The Minty Maniacs ended with a disappointing result in the Big Tower, having been eliminated in just the first race and placing 6th. Their fate was sealed when the Bumblebees earned a gold medal in the event, placing them six points ahead of the Maniacs to win the Hubelino Tournament 2018. Marble League Showdown 2019 Although the Minty Maniacs initially declined to participate in Marble League 2019, they were invited back to compete in the Marble League Showdown 2019, which served as a "B-League" to Marble League 2019 and allowed non-qualified teams, the top two Hubelino teams, and two fan-made teams to qualify for the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers. The Minty Maniacs qualified for the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers. 'Results' | width="50%" valign="top" align="left" | 'Marble League Showdown Results' |} 'Hubelino Results' Trivia * The Minty Maniacs will be the first team to return to the MarbleLympics series after retiring from the ML to focus on Season 2 of the Hubelino Tournament. * The Minty Maniacs will be the only team in the MarbleLympics Showdown that has only qualified for the MarbleLympics; they have never failed to qualify for the MarbleLympics, unlike the eight unqualified teams, and they have been in the MarbleLympics before, unlike the Bumblebees, Hornets, and Turtle Sliders. * The Minty Maniacs are the only team to have won a medal in the Marble League, Marble League Showdown, and Hubelino Tournament. 'References' Category:Teams Category:Minty Maniacs Category:Hubelino Tournament Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Showdown Category:Hubelino Teams Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League Showdown Teams Category:Hubelino Tournament 2016 Teams Category:Hubelino Tournament 2018 Teams Category:Marble League Showdown 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2018 Teams Category:Hubelino Tournament 2016 Category:Hubelino Tournament 2018 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League Showdown 2019 Category:Marble League 2018 Newcomers